Brothers Of A Legacy
by mangachick1
Summary: Brothers no matter how different, are always destined to find one another. Kakashi and Naruto brothers what if kinda thing


**Brothers of A Legacy.**

* * *

><p><strong>Diclaimer: y'know I think I'm gonna stop putting them up here because they only take room and no one actually thinks I own Naruto?<strong>

* * *

><p>"Look at me!"<p>

"Please just look at me!"

"I'm here!"

"Please!"

When no one person listens to the anguished calls of a child, it's a sign of ill fortune upon the very people who ignored. This ill fortune is known as 'Karma', a subject the anguished blond haired child is unaware of.

The blond haired child, of only four years, glared at each of the villagers that dared come his way because each villager ignored his very presence, his existence. Tears prickled behind his cerulean eyes but again, no man ventured forward to calm the weeping child.

Only the rashly spoken hatred polluted his ears. "Demon…","…just leave…", "Oh god, not 'it' again…","Monster…", "Why can't ' it' leave us alone…?"

Pain willowed in his chest, hollowing beside his loneliness. He was unloved, unwanted and utterly alone; the four year old could not understand the cold, unseeing eyes that passed over him.

What had he done?

Were his parents, one of the very people that stared at him so unseeingly?

Did he even have parents?

The thought filled him with a dread like no other; for after witnessing interactions of unaware villagers, the contact had been something he had longed for and he dreamed constantly of, the parents that loved him but were unable to be with him, parents that would hold him, that would feed him, that would love him, that would see _him_.

"Devil spawn…"

Naruto's cerulean eyes darkened as they narrowed, his fists clenching as he turned to glare at the bypassing man with all the fury he could muster. He was not a 'devil spawn' he had to have parents! Because parents would love him and this 'man', this _villager_ had dismissed that notion much like he had dismissed Naruto's existence and that could not be allowed.

He dived upon the mans calves bringing him to the ground as his groceries splattered across the floor, a yelp of surprise had each face turning to them but Naruto for once was the one unseeing, his vision tinted red as an effulging anger boiled underneath the surface, pulsing underneath his skin and yearning to be freed from it's cage.

And Naruto allowed it.

* * *

><p>The ceiling was a dirty, yellowy white with seven large peelings hanging limply and threatening to fall on him, underneath the peeling was a plain, concrete ceiling and something told that boy that that in itself was odd.<p>

The only thing the four year old remembered was a blind, burning rage but as he laid there, Naruto only felt tired, exhausted. He had nothing left, he had no energy to make the unseeing villagers glance at him and in truth, he didn't want to.

He was beginning to hate them as much as they hated him.

"Aaah, you're awake…" He flinched sharply, his hands coming up to defend himself even though the voice was soothingly calm. After a few moments he realized his mistake and lowered them, sitting up quickly to see the tall, silver haired figure leaning against a room's corner.

Naruto scooted away until his head hit the wall behind him, clutching his wrist from an old ache, glancing down he saw there were imprints of something sharp in the both of them but whatever it had been was gone.

"I won't hurt you, Naruto-kun…" Untrusting cerulean eyes stared up at the man, his chin curled into his chest as he hid his arms behind his bent emaciated knees. The man stepped forward slowly but when Naruto's eyes widened in panic, he halted kindly lifting his hands in surrender. "I just want to know what happened."

The enclosed room echoed with silence as the boy waited for any movement of deception. "Really?" He asked hopefully, fiddling with knobby fingers in his lap and blinking between his hands and the mans expressive masked face.

"Really." Kakashi Hatake agreed, the smallest of smiles lit the boy's cerulean eyes and it was a long silence later did the confusedly quiet voice spoke up once more.

"He said…said I was devil spawn…" Naruto flinched at the anger smothered in the coal man's eyes Naruto had the feeling it was not directed at him, a thought only intensifies as that unconcealed eye softened with an emotion the boy had never experienced before.

Concern.

"But, I have to have parents…" Naruto ventured, fiddling with his finger nervously. "People that love me…right?" At the innocently hopeful turn of the boys lips was enough for the silver haired man and he slowly sat beside the child's side, even as the four year old tensed in a suspicion he should not be capable of at such an age.

"Your parents loved you very much, you were their whole world." Kakashi glanced at the awed child, pleased to see a large grin worming onto the child's features. "It doesn't matter what other people say, just remember that they loved you so much and would be here if they could…"

As tears ran over marred cheeks, Kakashi's voiced softened, the golden haired child needed to hear it, he needed to know and Kakashi, no matter how awkward for the teen it was, would supply that information because sensei's son deserved that much, no, Naruto as a _human being_ deserved to know.

Hesitantly Kakashi laid a gloved hand on unruly golden locks, smoothing them in the only gesture of solace he could give. Fists wiped away the tears but they were unlimited and soon the child caved into all his past anguish, loneliness and doubt and wept clutching tightly onto Kakashi's jounin vest.

Kakashi's spine stiffened in response but he knew the child needed him, so he allowed himself to relax, just that once, and place a protective arm around the boy. "I'll keep you safe from now on…"

Kakashi knew he could do that, he had been blinded by his own mourning to see that his beloved sensei's son living in a hell bent loneliness. He felt rather protective of his sensei's son, he needed to help him for selfish reasons of saving his own soul. But maybe, maybe they could both be saved from a solitary existence.

Minato had once grinned at a frowning Kakashi while pointing at his radiating wife's bulging belly. "_That's your brother in there Kashi-kun…"_  
>He glanced softly at the whimpering child, finally reunited.<p>

Two weeks later whence the bulk of gossip concerning the 'Kyuubi's return' died, a small blond haired child followed in tow of a silver haired teen, persistently not leaving his side as they ambled through the streets to the Hatake's apartment. Beginning there knew life as the brothers they were always meant to be but never were.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I'm bored, I changed it a few times but it just isn't perfect but I have to go now so I was just, 'I wanna put it up!'…so tadaa!**_

_**Anyway, it's more of a spin for your own ideas so use what you like peeps..xD**_

_***cookies for feedback* - what is that doing there, I never bribe people!**_


End file.
